gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Juwelenraub
Der Juwelenraub ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto V und gleichzeitig der erste der sechs Raubüberfälle im Spiel. Dialoge Schlaue Methode Die Dialoge variieren, je nachdem, für welche Crew-Mitglieder man sich in Inspektion des Juweliers entschieden hat. Im Folgenden treten Eddie Toh, Gustavo Mota und Paige Harris auf. (in Lesters Büro: Eddie Toh, Franklin Clinton, Gustavo Mota, Lester Crest und Paige Harris sitzen oder stehen bereit, als Michael das Wort erhebt. Bis auf Lester und Paige tragen alle Bugstars-Overalls) *'Michael De Santa:' Nun, wir alle wissen, weshalb wir hier sind: Es gibt einen Laden auszuräumen. Der Plan ist simpel... und elegant. Hören wir, was Lester uns zu sagen hat. Wenn wir seine Infos genau beherzigen, werden wir alle dran verdienen. Wenn wir’s vermasseln, wisst ihr, was Sache ist. Es gab keinerlei Absprachen, wir haben uns nie gesehen. Ihr seid zufällig in einen Überfall reingestolpert und habt aus Notwehr gehandelt. Aber so weit kommt es nicht, denn es wird alles laufen wie am Schnürchen. *'Lester Crest:' Das, ähm, das, ähh, Alarmsystem ist einfach. Wenn ich nicht den Ablauf koordinieren müsste, könnte ich es leicht selbst abschalten, aber äh, du müsstest uns ein brauchbares Zeitfenster verschaffen können. Wie brauchbar, hängt davon ab, wie gut du bist. Wenn das Ding abgeschaltet ist, gib Michael ein Zeichen und er macht einen Anruf. *'Michael:' Wenn alles gut aussieht, deponieren wir ein kleines Geschenk im Luftschacht auf dem Dach. Alle schlafen ein. Läuft alles problemlos, können wir uns Zeit lassen. Wenn es Probleme gibt, handeln wir schnell und wenden Gewalt an. Irgendwelche Fragen? Nein? Also dann. (sie gehen zu den Wagen) *'Michael:' Frank, du kommst mit mir. Paige, du bist im Lkw mit den Motorrädern. Gus, Eddie, ihr seid im Lieferwagen, verstanden? Wir sehen uns am Little Portola, Leute. Ab sofort nur noch Initialen. *'Eddie Toh:' Ich fahr den Transporter, dafür werd ich ja bezahlt. *'Michael:' F, komm schon. Steig ein. (Franklin steigt in den Primo und sie fahren los) *'Michael:' Gut. Alles klar? *'Franklin Clinton:' Alles klar. *'Michael:' Weil du nämlich, wenn du zu viel Gas nimmst, die Leute umbringst. *'Franklin:' Na ja, Scheiße, ich kann nichts für das Mischungsverhältnis in den Kanistern. *'Michael:' Pass einfach auf. *'Franklin:' Mann, du musst mir die Scheiße nicht noch mal sagen. *'Michael:' Ich glaub ja an dich, F, aber du hast dich noch nicht bewährt. *'Franklin:' Nicht bewährt? Echt jetzt? Ich hab mich also nicht bewährt, als ich auf dem beschissenen Highway von dieser Jacht gesprungen bin? *'Michael:' Ja, aber diese Typen kennen dich nicht. Die sehen nur ’nen schießwütigen Gangster. Für die stehen Geld und Freiheit auf dem Spiel. *'Franklin:' Ich verkack das schon nicht, Mann. *'Michael:' Gut. Ich hab schon genug Sorgen. *'Franklin:' Worüber machst du dir Sorgen? *'Michael:' Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab die letzten Jahre nicht mehr richtig gearbeitet, weißt du, deswegen gebe ich Leuten, die auf ihrem Gebiet die Besten sein sollen, die Hälfte der Beute ab... *'Franklin:' Na, dann ist doch alles geregelt. Du hast die Sache im Griff. *'Michael:' Ja, muss ich einem Schützen zwölf Prozent geben? Einem Fahrer 14 Prozent? Und einem Hacker 15? Und das zusätzlich zu den ganzen anderen Auslagen! Ich komme mir wie ein Trottel vor, weil ich mir ein Ding „kaufe“. *'Franklin:' Scheiße, ich schätze, wir werden schon sehen, ob sie es wert sind. Oder? (kurz vor der Max-Renda-Baustelle) *'Michael:' Gut, da vorne ist es. Über die Baustelle führt ein Weg aufs Dach. *'Franklin:' Mann, wir sind das schon durchgegangen. Das geht klar. (Michael setzt Franklin ab) *'Michael:' In Ordnung, wenn das Gas im Lüftungssystem ist, gib uns Bescheid. *'Franklin:' Geht klar. Alles klar. (er geht ins Gebäude) *'Franklin:' Hallo. Der Kammerjäger ist hier. Hey, hier ist niemand. *'Michael' (über Funk):' Das passt uns gut. Dann los, rauf aufs Dach. *'Franklin: Bin fast da. Wir sind in Position und warten auf dein Signal. (wenn Franklin sich Zeit lässt...) *'Michael:' Hey, Kleiner, ist was schiefgelaufen? *'Franklin:' Gib mir noch ’nen Augenblick. Der Winkel ist gut. (er wirft vorbei) *'Franklin:' Augenblick noch. Scheiße, nicht ganz. Scheiße, zu weit. (er trifft) *'Franklin:' Rein da. Das wär’s. Sie kippen gleich um. (Schnitt ins Juweliergeschäft. Die Verkäuferin berät einen Kunden) *'Verkäuferin:' Lieben Sie sie? *'Kunde:' Na ja, ich liebe sie sehr. Ich hätte nur... Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass es... (das Gas strömt langsam in den Laden) *'Verkäuferin:' Tja, sehen Sie es mal so: Ich meine, ich sage immer, dass... Ich hatte denen doch gesagt, sie sollen die verdammte Klimaanlage reparieren! (die Kunden und Mitarbeiter kippen um...) *'Sicherheitsmann:' Was geht da vor? (...ehe auch er zu Boden geht. Vor der Tür stehen bereits Eddie, Gustavo und Michael mit Gasmasken und Waffen) *'Michael:' Gehen wir. (sie gehen hinein) *'Michael:' Los! Los! Los! Los! *'Gustavo Mota:' Immer her mit der Beute, Bruder! *'Paige Harris' (über Funk):' Ich hab euch ungefähr anderthalb Minuten verschaffen können, bevor der Alarm zurückgesetzt wird. *'Michael: 90 Sekunden? Gut, deswegen bezahlen wir dich auch so fürstlich. (zu Eddie und Gustavo) Hey, wir haben mehr als genug Zeit, um den Laden auszuräumen. Also los! *'Paige:' Noch eins zwanzig. Eine Minute noch! *'Gustavo:' Ich schnapp mir, so viel ich kann, Mann. *'Michael:' Na los! Na los! *'Gustavo:' Okay, auf geht’s. *'Michael:' Hey Kumpel, wenn du die Ware weiter so schnell einsackst, hast du deine zwölf Prozent verdient. *'Gustavo:' Und wie läuft’s bei dir? Und, wie läuft’s? Wie läuft’s? *'Paige:' 50 Sekunden. 40 Sekunden. *'Michael:' Sie haben keine Steine mehr! Los, machen wir ’nen Abgang! (sie verlassen den Juwelier. Draußen steht Franklin auf einem Motorrad, der von einem Verkehrspolizist belehrt wird) *'Albert Stalley:' Zum letzten Mal, fahren Sie weiter! *'Franklin:' Mann, geh mir aus den Augen, verdammt! (Michael packt ihn und wirft ihn zu Boden) *'Michael:' Du vergisst jeden Tag tausend Dinge, Kumpel. Also vergisst du das hier auch gleich wieder. (Stalley bleibt verdutzt liegen. Michael übergibt Franklin seine Beute) *'Michael:' Ich seh euch am Fluss. Los! (Eddie, Franklin und Gustavo fahren auf Motorrädern los) *'Franklin:' Zeit, zu verschwinden! *'Eddie:' Bleibt nah bei mir, da seid ihr sicher. Los geht’s! Gleich geht’s scharf links ab, auf den Dorset Drive. *'Franklin:' Na los, hauen wir ab! *'Eddie:' Wir biegen hier rechts ab, und dann geht’s runter auf den Freeway. (sie springen durch eine kaputte Brückenmauer auf die Autobahn) *'Gustavo:' Scheiße! *'Eddie:' Gleich kommt rechts ein Tunneleingang, hinter der Überführung. Genau hier sollten wir durch einen Tunnel fahren können. (sie fahren in einen im Bau befindlichen Eisenbahntunnel) *'Eddie:' Der Tunnel gabelt sich. Beide Röhren führen zur selben Stelle. Weiter durch den Matsch, die Maschine sollte das abkönnen. *'Gustavo:' Gute Auswahl, die Motorräder. Für den Boden sind das genau die richtigen! *'Eddie:' Ich hab mir die Route mal angeschaut und ich bin ja nicht blöd: Das sind die besten Motorräder für das Gelände. Den Gang entlang, wir fahren in die Kanalisation. (sie fahren in die Kanalisation) *'Eddie:' Jetzt geht’s abwärts! Links und dann scharf links, sobald das Tor passiert wurde. Wir sollten bereits auf dem Weg nach oben sein. Das ist die Zielgerade. Wenn der Lkw im LS River steht, ist alles in Ordnung. *'Paige:' Motorrad-Team, der Plan hat nicht geklappt. Die Bullen erwarten euch im LS River. Wir sind hier, aber bereitet euch vor. (sie verlassen das Kanalsystem. Draußen entbrennt eine Verfolgungsjagd zwischen den Fünfen und der Polizei) *'Michael:' Ich bin hier! Einfach weiterfahren. *'Franklin:' Hey, sie haben uns! Scheiße! Scheiße! *'Michael:' Weiter! Ich kümmer mich mit dem Kuhfänger um die Bullen. *'Franklin:' Bruder, der Fluss hat nicht viel von ’nem Fluss, fahr einfach rüber! Verdammt, Mann, kannst du uns die vom Hals schaffen? *'Eddie:' Hier draußen wimmelt’s von Bullen! *'Franklin:' Da, seht mal! Straßensperre! Rüber aufs linke Flussufer! Vorsicht! Mehr Polente im Anrollen! Noch ein Auto, Mann! *'Paige:' Wenn ihr noch ’ne Schützin braucht, gebt Bescheid. *'Gustavo:' Wir müssen los, wir müssen los, wir müssen los! *'Franklin:' Zurück auf die andere Seite! Nach rechts! Hey! Noch mehr Bullen! (sie schütteln die Polizei ab) *'Paige:' Sieht alles frei aus. Gute Arbeit, Boss. *'Michael:' Schön, wir haben erst mal Ruhe. Halten wir am Ende des Flusses und verladen die Motorräder in den Lkw. F, komm schon. (sie fahren die Motorräder in den Laderaum des Lkw und fahren zu Lester) *'Michael:' Lester wartet bei der Garage auf uns. *'Franklin:' Scheiße, Mann. Ich dachte, ich würde nie wieder von dem Motorrad runterkommen. *'Michael:' Ja, ich dachte, du würdest unter einem Bullenauto landen. *'Franklin:' Da warten bestimmt noch mehr Typen auf dem Weg. Wir sind doch noch nicht etwa mit dieser Scheiße durchgekommen, oder? *'Michael:' Weißt du was? Ich glaub schon. *'Franklin:' Mann! *'Gustavo:' Ganz normaler Arbeitsalltag, Leute. *'Eddie:' Wahnsinn, dem Ruhestand einen Schritt näher! *'Paige:' Das war ein guter Raub. Der erste von vielen! (bei der Garage: Lester wartet bereits) *'Lester:' Genau. Zum Verladeplatz damit. (sie steigen aus) *'Michael:' Okay, Leute. Wir müssen uns trennen, sie werden nach ’ner Crew suchen. *'Lester:' Ich überweise euch die Anteile, wenn die Steine verkauft sind. *'Franklin:' Die Scheiße war echt krass. Hey, und jetzt? *'Lester:' Wir verschwinden. Halten die Köpfe unten. *'Michael:' Hey, das war gute Arbeit, Junge. Was hab ich dir gesagt, Lester? (Lester macht ein zustimmendes Geräusch) *'Michael:' Okay, macht alle mal Pause. (Eddie, Gustavo und Paige gehen) *'Michael:' Hey, Franklin, pass auf, Lester und ich müssen uns um einiges kümmern. Ich will, dass du später bei mir vorbeikommst, dann feiern wir, in Ordnung? *'Franklin:' In Ordnung. *'Michael:' Okay. (sie schlagen mit den Fäusten ein. Franklin geht. Lester und Michael betrachten den Lkw) *'Michael:' Mann, wir sind wieder da. Brachiale Methode Die Dialoge variieren, je nachdem, für welche Crew-Mitglieder man sich in Inspektion des Juweliers entschieden hat. Im Folgenden treten Eddie Toh, Gustavo Mota und Paige Harris auf. (in Lesters Büro: Eddie Toh, Franklin Clinton, Gustavo Mota, Lester Crest und Paige Harris sitzen oder stehen bereit, als Michael das Wort erhebt) *'Michael De Santa:' Okay, vielen Dank, dass ihr euch bereit erklärt habt, an unserer Operation teilzunehmen. Wir sind alle Profis. Wir wissen alle, was wir vorhaben. Wir halten uns an den Plan. (er deutet auf die Pinnwand hinter ihn, an dem Lester und er den Raubüberfall geplant hatten) *'Michael:' Wir handeln rasch und wir bleiben cool. Wenn jemand geschnappt wird, hat dieses Treffen nie stattgefunden. Wir kennen uns nicht. Ist das klar? (er sieht sich um, Franklin nickt zweimal) *'Lester Crest:' Wir haben uns die Pläne jetzt sehr genau angeschaut. Erst hatten wir etwas Komplizierteres vor, aber angesichts der Lage, des wenigen Personals und der Fluchtwege halten wir einen einfacheren Plan für besser. *'Michael:' Wir hacken uns ins Sicherheitssystem, legen es lahm und gehen direkt durch die Vordertür. Der Sicherheitsmann sollte links von uns stehen. Wir neutralisieren ihn und 15 Sekunden später kommt ihr dann rein. Das Personal wird extrem unter Druck gesetzt, Kunden werden mit Ruhe unter Kontrolle gebracht. Einer hält die Leute in Schach, während wir die Ware aus diesen Vitrinen holen. Wir gehen rein und raus in 90 Sekunden, Leute. Franklin kümmert sich um eure Flucht, ich gehe zu Fuß. Irgendwelche Fragen? *'Lester:' Viel Glück. *'Michael:' Los geht’s. (sie gehen zu den Fahrzeugen. Wenn Franklin sich Zeit lässt...) *'Michael:' Wir warten auf dich, Kleiner! Ich warte auf dich, Junge. Paige, du bleibst im Laster bei den Motorrädern. Alle anderen kommen mit mir. Gus, Eddie, euch brauche ich hinten im Transporter. Franklin fährt, ich sitze vorn bei ihm. (wenn Franklin nicht losfährt...) *'Michael:' Das ist die Anspannung vor dem ersten Job – wenn wir da sind, ist das weg. (sie fahren los) *'Michael:' Okay, hört zu. Wir vier in diesem Wagen, wir werden alle Komplizen bei einem schweren Verbrechen. Ich muss euch alles anvertrauen können, mein Leben, meine Freiheit, meinen Ruf. Und umgekehrt genauso. Eine Crew funktioniert nur – und nur dann – wenn die Mitglieder einander vertrauen. Also, um diese Art von Beziehung in der kurzen Zeit, die wir haben, zu fördern, möchte ich mich vorstellen. Ich bin Michael. Ich habe so was schon mal gemacht. Ein paar Mal. Ich habe gutes Geld dabei verdient. Genug, um es eine ganze Weile nicht mehr machen zu müssen. Es versteht sich hoffentlich von selbst, dass ich eine Menge Leute kenne. Wenn einer quatscht, über mich oder einen von euch, wird er fertiggemacht. Verstanden? Gut. So, Frank, du bist dran. *'Franklin Clinton:' Ich... also, ich bin Franklin, ja, und für mich sind diese exakt geplanten Überfälle eher Neuland. Ich habe genug Erfahrung mit kleinen Jobs; Schnapsläden überfallen, Lagerhäuser ausräumen, Autos klauen. Und dann hab ich den Kerl hier kennengelernt. Michael. Und er hat mich hier ins Team geholt. *'Michael:' Also, wer ist der Nächste? *'Gustavo Mota:' Ich bin Gustavo, Gus Mota. Ich komm aus East Los, versteht ihr, war mit den Vagos unterwegs, aber, sagt denen nicht, dass ich das erzählt habe, ich brauch die Kumpel noch, wenn ich eingebuchtet werde. Ich hab früh rausgefunden, dass ich Knarren abfeuern konnte. Aber es hat ein paar Jahre gedauert, bevor ich damit meine Brötchen verdient hab, versteht ihr, statt dämlich stolz rumzuzeigen, woher man stammt. Und da wären wir nun. *'Michael:' Okay, und das ist Eddie Toh. Er räumt die Schränke leer und kümmert sich um die Flucht. Er hat euch dafür ein paar Motorräder besorgt. Er ist gut, mehr müsst ihr nicht über ihn wissen. (sie kommen bei der Fußgängerzone bei Vangelico an) *'Franklin:' Da wären wir. *'Michael:' Los geht’s. (sie fahren rückwärts die Fußgängerzone hoch und halten. Michael steigt bewaffnet und mit Motorradhelmen bekleidet aus) *'Michael' (zu Franklin):' Hol die Motorräder. ''(er klopft an die Außenfassade des Vans) *'''Michael: Auf geht’s. (Eddie und Gustavo verlassen den Transporter ebenso) *'Michael:' Bereit? (sie stürmen den Juwelier) *'Michael:' Meine Damen und Herren, das ist Ihr Moment. Bitte zwingen Sie mich nicht, die tolle Arbeit zu versauen, die Ihre Schönheitschirurgen vollbracht haben. Auf den Boden. Sofort. (sie Kunden und Mitarbeiter legen sich auf den Boden. Die beiden fangen an, die Vitrinen zu plündern) *'Michael:' Los! Los! Los! Los! *'Eddie Toh:' Ich räum diese Vitrinen leer! *'Paige Harris' (über Funk):' Ich hab euch ungefähr anderthalb Minuten verschaffen können, bevor der Alarm zurückgesetzt wird. *'Michael: 90 Sekunden? Gut, deswegen bezahlen wir dich auch so fürstlich. *'Paige:' Eine Minute noch! *'Gustavo' (zu einer Geisel):' Du kommst nicht mal bis zur Tür! *'Eddie: Ich pack den Kram ein! *'Michael:' Na los! Na los! *'Eddie:' Erzählt meiner Frau nicht, dass ich all diese Juwelen hab. *'Paige:' 50 Sekunden. *'Gustavo' (zu einer Geisel):' Sei nicht blöd! Du willst doch kein Drama, oder? *'Michael: Gut, das Ziel ist erreicht. Weiter so, wir nehmen mit, was wir kriegen! *'Paige:' 40 Sekunden. *'Michael:' Nicht mehr viel Zeit... *'Franklin' (über Funk):' Los! Los! Die Luft ist rein. Lass uns jetzt starten, Mann, dann kommen wir ohne Probleme weg. *'Michael: Wir haben mitgenommen, was wir konnten. Hauen wir ab. (sie verlassen den Juwelier. Draußen steht Franklin auf einem Motorrad, der von einem Verkehrspolizist belehrt wird) *'Albert Stalley:' Zum letzten Mal, fahren Sie weiter! *'Franklin:' Mann, geh mir aus den Augen, verdammt! (Michael packt ihn und wirft ihn zu Boden) *'Michael:' Du vergisst jeden Tag tausend Dinge, Kumpel. Also vergisst du das hier auch gleich wieder. (Stalley bleibt verdutzt liegen. Michael übergibt Franklin seine Beute) *'Michael:' Ich seh euch am Fluss. Los! (Eddie, Franklin und Gustavo fahren auf Motorrädern los) *'Franklin:' Na los! Weg hier! *'Eddie:' Bleibt nah bei mir, da seid ihr sicher. Los geht’s! Gleich geht’s scharf links ab, auf den Dorset Drive. *'Franklin:' Ziehen wir’s durch! *'Eddie:' Scharf nach rechts abbiegen und runter von der Brücke auf den Del Perro Freeway. (sie springen durch eine kaputte Brückenmauer auf die Autobahn) *'Eddie:' Jetzt verschwinden wir nach rechts in den Tunneln. Genau hier sollten wir durch einen Tunnel fahren können. (sie fahren in einen im Bau befindlichen Eisenbahntunnel) *'Eddie:' Der Tunnel gabelt sich, führt aber gleich wieder zusammen. Weiter durch den Matsch, die Maschine sollte das abkönnen. *'Gustavo:' Gute Auswahl, die Motorräder. Für den Boden sind das genau die richtigen! *'Eddie:' Ich hab mir die Route mal angeschaut und ich bin ja nicht blöd: Das sind die besten Motorräder für das Gelände. Hier sollten wir ins Kanalisationssystem kommen. Jetzt geht’s abwärts! (sie fahren in die Kanalisation) *'Eddie:' Hier links und dann scharf links, sobald das Tor passiert wurde. Das Gelände steigt an. Das heißt, dass wir gleich hier raus sind. Der Laster sollte im LS River auf uns warten. Ich seh Licht, wir sind draußen. *'Paige:' Motorrad-Team, der Plan hat nicht geklappt. Die Bullen erwarten euch im LS River. Wir sind hier, aber bereitet euch vor. (sie verlassen das Kanalsystem. Draußen entbrennt eine Verfolgungsjagd zwischen den fünfen und der Polizei) *'Michael:' Haltet durch, Jungs. Ich hab’s unter Kontrolle. *'Franklin:' Scheiße! Die haben uns am Arsch. *'Michael:' Weiter! Ich kümmer mich mit dem Kuhfänger um die Bullen. *'Franklin:' Scheiße, Mann. Wir sind am Arsch. *'Michael:' Haltet durch, Jungs! Ich hab ’nen Kuhfänger vorne dran – damit mach ich die Cops platt. *'Franklin:' Bruder, der Fluss hat nicht viel von ’nem Fluss, fahr einfach rüber! Verdammt, Mann, kannst du uns die vom Hals schaffen? *'Eddie:' Das sieht nicht gut aus! *'Franklin:' Vor uns ist ’ne Straßensperre. Wir sollten quer durch den Fluss! *'Michael:' Mehr Bullen. Passt auf. *'Franklin:' Vorsicht! Mehr Polente im Anrollen! Zurück auf die andere Seite! Nach rechts! *'Paige:' Ich kann auch schießen, wenn es sein muss. Sagt mir einfach, wenn ihr mich braucht. (sie schütteln die Polizei ab) *'Paige:' Sieht alles frei aus. Gute Arbeit, Boss. *'Michael:' Schön, wir haben erst mal Ruhe. Halten wir am Ende des Flusses und verladen die Motorräder in den Lkw. (sie fahren die Motorräder in den Laderaum des Lkw und fahren zu Lester) *'Michael:' Lester wartet bei der Garage auf uns. *'Franklin:' Scheiße, Mann. Ich dachte, ich würde nie wieder von dem Motorrad runterkommen. *'Michael:' Ja, ich dachte, du würdest unter einem Bullenauto landen. *'Franklin:' Da warten bestimmt noch mehr Typen auf dem Weg. Wir sind doch noch nicht etwa mit dieser Scheiße durchgekommen, oder? *'Michael:' Weißt du was? Ich glaub schon. *'Franklin:' Mann! *'Michael' (jubelt):' Okay! *'Gustavo: Ganz normaler Arbeitsalltag, Leute. *'Eddie:' Mann, das könnte glatt reichen, um meine Kinder aufs College zu schicken! *'Paige:' Ich würde nicht sagen, das lief wie geschmiert, aber es lief zumindest. (bei der Garage: Lester wartet bereits) *'Lester:' Herein mit euch. Na los. *'Michael:' Ruf deinen Edelsteintyp an, Lesty-Baby, wir haben was zu verkaufen! (sie steigen aus) *'Michael:' Okay, Leute. Wir müssen uns trennen, sie werden nach ’ner Crew suchen. *'Lester:' Ich überweise euch die Anteile, wenn die Steine verkauft sind. *'Franklin:' Die Scheiße war echt krass. Hey, und jetzt? *'Lester:' Wir verschwinden. Halten die Köpfe unten. *'Michael:' Hey, das war gute Arbeit, Junge. Was hab ich dir gesagt, Lester? (Lester macht ein zustimmendes Geräusch) *'Michael:' Okay, macht alle mal Pause. (Eddie, Gustavo und Paige gehen) *'Michael:' Hey, Franklin, pass auf, Lester und ich müssen uns um einiges kümmern. Ich will, dass du später bei mir vorbeikommst, dann feiern wir, in Ordnung? *'Franklin:' In Ordnung. *'Michael:' Okay. (sie schlagen mit den Fäusten ein. Franklin geht. Lester und Michael betrachten den Lkw) *'Michael:' Mann, wir sind wieder da. Mission Subtile Methode Hast du die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen (Bugstars-Ausrüstung und BZ-Gasgranaten), begib dich zu Lesters Fabrik. Hier findet noch einmal eine letzte Besprechung statt. Nach dieser teilen sich die Teams auf. Fahre mit Franklin dann in Richtung Juwelier und steige an einer Ecke aus. Mache keinen Ärger und begib dich auf das Dach. Den Weg solltest du aus der Mission Inspektion des Juweliers schon kennen. Klettere auf den etwas höher gelegenen Punkt, von dem du auch schon das Foto in der Vorbereitungsmission geschossen hast, und wähle deine Gasgranaten aus. Jetzt wirf sie in den markierten Lüftungsschacht. Nach einer kurzen Zwischensequenz wechselt das Spiel zu Michael, der mit seinem Team den Laden ausräumt. Fange in der Nähe der Kasse an, hier liegen die teuren Waren, und arbeite dich nach außen vor. Je nachdem, welchen Hacker du angestellt hast, desto mehr bzw. weniger Zeit hast du. Versuche, so viel Schmuck wie möglich mitzunehmen, vor allem, wenn du einen Fahrer und einen Schützen angeheuert habt. Nach dem Raub folgt wieder eine Zwischensequenz, nach der Michael sich auf dem Weg macht, einen Lkw zur Flucht zu organisieren, und du als Franklin weiterspielst. Steige auf das Motorrad und fahre deiner Crew hinterher, die Polizei sitzt euch natürlich im Nacken. Nutze seine Spezialfähigkeit, um schwierige Kurven zu meistern, und vermeide auf jeden Fall Stürze, da die Mission ansonsten so gut wie verloren ist. Nach der Verfolgungsjagd durch die Straßen und Untergrundkanäle von Los Santos landest du in einer Polizeifalle. Das Spiel wechselt automatisch zu Michael, der gerade rechtzeitig mit dem Flucht-Lkw ankommt. Fahre hinter der Crew her und ramme, wenn nötig, die Streifenwagen weg. Es dauert nicht lange, dann ist der Treffpunkt erreicht. Sammele die Motorräder ein und fahre entspannt zum Radarpunkt. Damit ist die Mission geschafft. Zusätzliche Ziele (100 Prozent) * Schnellzugriff – Stiehl den Schmuck innerhalb von 50 Sekunden * Schützling beschützt – Beschütze Franklin während der Verfolgungsjagd im LS River * Saubere Arbeit – Stiehl den Schmuck aus allen 20 Vitrinen Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Franklin, Michael, Fahrer, Hacker oder Schütze sterben, Franklin oder Michael verhaftet werden, Bati-801RR, Benson, Burrito, Primo oder Sanchez zerstört werden, Franklin, Michael, Fahrer, Hacker, Schütze oder Sanchez im Stich gelassen werden, die Juweliergeschäft-Managerin die Polizei ruft, der Sicherheitsmann entkommt, man nicht genug Beute macht, die Polizei alarmiert wird, die Polizei beim Juweliergeschäft eintrifft, bevor Michael es verlässt, Michaels Tarnung auffliegt, das BZ-Gas auf die Straße geworfen oder aufgebraucht wird oder Franklin von der Crew getrennt wird. Brutale Methode Gehe in Lesters Fabrik und schaue dir die Zwischensequenz an. Anschließend steige in den Kleintransporter und fahre zum Juwelier. Dort angekommen stürme den Laden. Mit einem guten Hacker solltest du genug Zeit haben, den Juwelier komplett auszuräumen. Auch hier gilt: Zuerst in der Nähe der Kasse anfangen, dann nach außen vorarbeiten. Nach dem Raub folgt wieder eine Zwischensequenz, nach der Michael sich auf dem Weg macht, einen Lkw zur Flucht zu organisieren und du als Franklin weiterspielst. Steige auf das Motorrad und fahre deiner Crew hinterher, die Polizei sitzt euch natürlich im Nacken. Nutze seine Spezialfähigkeit, um schwierige Kurven zu meistern, und vermeide auf jeden Fall Stürze, da die Mission ansonsten so gut wie verloren ist. Nach der Verfolgungsjagd durch die Straßen und Untergrundkanäle von Los Santos landest du in einer Polizeifalle. Das Spiel wechselt automatisch zu Michael, der gerade rechtzeitig mit dem Flucht-Lkw ankommt. Fahre hinter der Crew her und ramme, wenn nötig, die Polizeiautos weg. Es dauert nicht lange, dann ist der Treffpunkt erreicht. Sammele die Motorräder ein und fahre entspannt zum Radarpunkt. Damit ist die Mission geschafft. Zusätzliche Ziele (100 Prozent) * Schnell entkommen – Werde den Fahndungslevel innerhalb von zwei Minuten los Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Franklin, Michael, Fahrer, Hacker oder Schütze sterben, Franklin oder Michael verhaftet werden, Bati-801RR, Benson, Burrito oder Sanchez zerstört werden, Franklin, Michael, Fahrer, Hacker, Schütze oder Sanchez im Stich gelassen werden, die Juweliergeschäft-Managerin die Polizei ruft, der Sicherheitsmann entkommt, man nicht genug Beute macht, die Polizei alarmiert wird, die Polizei beim Juweliergeschäft eintrifft, bevor Michael es verlässt, oder Michaels Tarnung auffliegt. Maximal mögliches Geld Für die maximale Belohnung wählt man die subtile Herangehensweise, und nimmt Karim Denz als Fahrer, Patrick McReary als Schützen und Rickie Lukens als Hacker. Maximaler Bruttoerlös : 4.946.153 $ Martin Madrazos Auszahlung : - 2.500.000 U$ Maximaler Nettoerlös : 2.446.153 $ Lesters-Anteil (14%) : - 342.462 $ Crew-Anteil (24%) : - 587.077 $ Franklins Gewinn (12%) : 293.593 $ Michaels Gewinn (50%) : 1.223.073 $ Nach der Mission Anruf (Franklin sitzt im Vanilla Unicorn vor einer Tänzerin, die an der Stange tanzt) *'Tanisha Jackson:' Es ist mir egal, ob du jetzt Geld hast. Kapierst du das nicht? Das ist es nicht, was ich gesucht hab, nicht damals, nicht heute, überhaupt nicht. *'Franklin:' Ich weiß, es ist nicht wichtig, ich will dich einfach irgendwohin ausführen, wo es schön ist. Ja? *'Tanisha:' Wo bist du? In einem Stripclub? Werd erwachsen! Hör auf, immer den einfachen Weg zu suchen. *'Franklin:' Tanisha, ich muss los, okay. Ich werd mich ändern, ich versprech’s. Wirst mich gar nicht wiedererkennen. Bleeter miniatur|link=bleeter.biz *'@sillyjilly28:' An die Typen, die den Vangelico-Laden auf dem Portola Drive ausgeraubt haben: Tausche Alibi gegen einen Diamanten :) *'@cincinatti_philpp:' Wahnsinn! Bin in einen echten Juwelenraub aufm Portola Drive verwickelt worden! Typ richtet eine Knarre auf mich und sagt, ich soll jeden Tag tausend Dinge vergessen oder so. Verrücktester Urlaub ALLER ZEITEN! Lifeinvader miniatur|link=Michael De Santas Lifeinvader-Profil *'Lester:' Netter Job. Ein richtiges Juwel, könnte man sagen! Genau wie in den guten alten Tagen. Los Santos Meteor (schlaue Methode) miniatur|link=Los Santos Meteor Nach dem Überfall auf den Juwelier Vangelico in Rockford Hills geht die Polizei nun neuen Hinweisen nach. Sie glaubt, dass der Überfall mit einem Angriff auf einen Transporter der Humane Labs and Research in Zusammenhang steht, bei dem BZ-Gas gestohlen wurde. Außerdem gehen die Ermittler davon aus, dass ein Transporter für den Überfall verwendet wurde, der aus einem Depot der Bugstars-Schädlingsbekämpfung entwendet wurde. Trotz dieser neuen Hinweise fehlt von den Tätern aber noch jede Spur. Sie hatten Schmuck im Wert von mehreren Millionen Dollar erbeutet und waren mit Motorrädern geflohen. Auf dem LS River konnten sie schließlich der Polizei entkommen. Los Santos Meteor (brachiale Methode) miniatur|link=Los Santos Meteor Die Polizei hat neue Details zum Überfall auf den exklusiven Juwelier Vangelico in Rockford Hills veröffentlicht. Offenbar wurden für den Raub die Karabiner verwendet, die diese Woche aus einem Einsatzfahrzeug des LSPD gestohlen wurden. Die Verbrecher hatten sich in das Sicherheitsnetzwerk des Ladens gehackt und den Alarm abgeschaltet. Dann betraten sie den Laden und erbeuteten mit vorgehaltener Waffe Schmuck im Wert von mehreren Millionen Dollar. SMS 1 *'Michael:' Wir treffen uns bei mir. Du hast das Geld bald auf dem Konto, aber Lester muss es waschen. SMS 2 *'Ammu-Nation:' Karabiner in verschiedenen Farbtönen verfügbar. Außerdem ist folgendes Zubehör erhältlich: größere Magazine, Schalldämpfer, taktisches Licht, Zielfernrohre und Griffe. Die Tränengasgranate wartet jetzt in jeder Ammu-Nation-Filiale auf dich. Dank dieser nicht tödlichen Granate startet dein Tag gleich mit einem Knaller! www.ammunation.net Weazel News (schlaue Methode) miniatur|link=Weazel News Die Polizei hat zwei neue Spuren im Fall des Raubüberfalls auf den Vangelico-Juwelier in Rockford Hills vor ein paar Tagen. Die Tat stehe mutmaßlich im Zusammenhang mit einem Angriff auf einen Humane-Labs-and-Research-Transport mit geladenem BZ-Gas. Weiter glaubt die Polizei, dass die Räuber einen vor Kurzem in einem Bugstars-Pest-Control-Lagerhaus entwendeten Van fuhren. Wir halten Sie auf dem Laufenden. Weazel News (brachiale Methode) miniatur|link=Weazel News Die Beamten, die den Überfall auf den Juwelier Vangelico im noblen Rockford Hills Tag untersuchen, haben eine neue Spur entdeckt. Man mutmaßt, dass die verwendeten Karabinergewehre aus einem LSPD-Sondereinsatz-Van stammen, der Anfang der Woche überfallen wurde. Wir halten Sie auf dem Laufenden. Trivia Beta-Fassung Siehe auch den Hauptartikel Beta-Fassung (V) miniatur|Minute 00:48 im ersten GTA-V-Trailer 1 * Bei der brachialen Methode fuhren die Crew-Mitglieder ursprünglich den Bugstars-Burrito und trugen die Kammerjäger-Overalls. In der Endfassung nutzt die Bande einen schwarzen Burrito, Motorradhelme und Anzüge. Michaels Anzug war dabei anfangs seiner grauer Standardanzug aus dem Kleiderschrank. * In einem Artwork sind ein Polizei-Buffalo und ein Polizei-Cruiser zu sehen, die später durch das neuere Vapid-Modell ersetzt wurden. * Michaels erste Bugstars-Gasmaske war, wie beim Rest der Crew, ursprünglich gelb und verdeckte nur den Mund (siehe Trailer 1). Diese wurde dann von einem schwarzen Modell mit Sichtfenster (zu sehen im zweiten Trailer) abgelöst. * Michael hatte ursprünglich keine Handschuhe an. * Anfänglich trug die Crew Sturmhauben, die in der Finalversion durch Motorradhelme abgelöst wurden. * Bei der schlauen Methode setzte die Crew Karabiner ein. * Die Mission hieß in der englischen Originalfassung ursprünglich „Pest Control“ (dt. Schädlingsbekämpfung). Schlaue Methode * Wenn Franklin sich nach der Crew erkundet, hängt der Dialog von den Komplizen ab, die man angeheuert hat. ** Hat man sich für Crew-Mitglieder mit hohen Anteilen entschieden, sagt Michael: „Ich komme mir wie ein Trottel vor, weil ich mir ein Ding ‚kaufe‘.“ * Hält Franklin auf dem Vangelico-Dach Granaten in der Hand, warnt Michael ihn, nicht aus Versehen diese statt der Gasgranaten zu werfen. * Diese ist eine der Missionen, die Einfluss auf den Aktienmarkt hat. Nach der Mission gehen die Vangelico-Kurse in den Keller, doch zum Ende der Handlung schießen sie um 15 Prozent in die Höh. Sonstiges * Neue „Red Dead Redemption“-Exemplare werden mit GTA-V-Werbekarten verkauft, die diese Mission zeigen. * Der Verkehrspolizist kann nicht erschossen oder getötet werden, da er in der ersten Filmsequenz zu Mr. Philips im Fernsehinterview auftritt. Man kann ihn allerdings überfahren. * Technisch sind die Positionen, in denen sich Michael und die Streifenwagen nach dem Tunnel befinden, unmöglich, da sie entweder gewendet oder von den Seiten eingefahren haben müssten. * Auf dem Weg zu Lester halten sich Franklin und die Komplizen nicht im Laderaum auf. * Nach dem Einladen der Motorräder startet automatisch Radio Mirror Park mit einem festgelegten Lied. * Befindet sich Michael nach Ablauf der Zeit noch im Juweliergeschäft, gibt es eine Filmsequenz, in der die Polizei eintrifft und die Crew verhaftet. * Als Rickie „Uhh, bros? Just to warn you, we're not the only people waiting for you in the LS River“ sagt, steht im englischen Untertitel: „Uhh. Bros, just to warn you, there might be some cops waiting for you in the LS River“ (dt. Brüder, nur um euch zu warnen, im LS River könnten ein paar Bullen auf euch warten). Dies wurde in der Enhanced-Version behoben. * Ursprünglich sollte wohl ein Passant statt des Verkehrspolizisten vor dem Juwelier stehen, da ein Bleeter-Nutzer in dem Netzwerk Michaels Zitat wiedergibt und meint, er sei im Urlaub (siehe den Abschnitt Bleeter. * Der Tod von Geiseln lässt die Mission nicht scheitern, aber der Schütze wird Michael auszählen. * Karim Denz’ Bati 801RR hat einen einzigartigen Sound. * Entscheidet man sich in der Vorbereitung für den schwächeren Schützen, baut er bei der Einfahrt in den Untergrund einen Unfall und man kann seine Tasche aufsammeln (ohne abzusteigen), jedoch muss man dann seinen Krankenhausaufenthalt zahlen. en:The Jewel Store Job es:El trabajo de la joyería fr:Casse de la bijouterie pl:Robótka u jubilera pt:O Golpe à Joalheria ru:The Jewel Store Job Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Missionen Kategorie:Lester-Crest-Missionen Kategorie:Überfälle Kategorie:Spielbar mit Franklin Clinton Kategorie:Spielbar mit Michael De Santa